Developers of modern communications systems are under constant pressure to increase data throughput and coverage range to meet the ever growing demand from consumers. Advanced block coding techniques, such as space time block coding (STBC) and space frequency block coding (SFBC), have been deployed to improve data throughput in modern communications systems.
However, implementing these advanced block coding techniques using legacy structures and formats have led to inconsistencies and conflicts that may degrade overall performance or require special handling, which complicates implementation.